AoT: Elementary
Hoi! I'm Leo Leonhardt. I live in Shiganshina Village and tomorrow I'm starting my first day of elementary! No offense, but my first day there was really chaotic...so lets start! " Leo..Leo, LEO!!!! ", my mom would say urging me to wake up. " H-Huh? ",I'd say looking at my watch. " 8:15..." " C-CRAP!!! MOM,I HAVE TO GO NOW BYE!! ",I'd say running out the door while drinking a juice box. " Have a fun day at school,Leo! ",she'd say waving goodbye. While running, I buttoned my school uniform after, I wore my blue jacket. I heard the school bells ringing. Suddenly, BAM! I crashed into a group of of people "N-No!!!! MY POTATOES!! ", a boy called Chester screamed in terror. " MY PRECIOUS!! Do you have a injury?! ", another boy called Joey said hugging the other girl, Krissi. " S-Sorry! ",I'd say running away. I was almost close to the school then suddenly, ''CRASH! ''I bumped into my two friends, Wendy Ackerman and Alex Arlert. " S-Sorry guys! ",I'd say helping my two friends up. " Oh..Hi Leo. ", Wendy would say. " Hai! ",Alex would say too. After talking about killing titans, we all ran to school. " Mr. Leo Leonhardt, You are gonna attend Wall Maria South Elementary. ", a teacher would tell me. " Ok..Miss Wendy Ackerman, you are gonna attend Shiganshina South Elementary. ", another teacher would tell her. " Blah, Blah..Mr. Alex Arlert you're attending Wall Maria South Elementary also.",another teacher would tell him. " W-Woah! Who's that?! ",I'd ask Alex pointing at a girl. " Oh, that's Sophia Braun, but call her Sofia. ",Alex would tell me. I suddenly started blushing, and my heart kept beating fast. " Miss Sofia Braun, you're attending Wall Maria South Elementary too.", the secretary would tell her. So we said goodbye to Wendy, and went to our elementary school. " Okay! Class 1-3, that's us! ",I'd say running there. We sat in our assigned seats. " My name is Commander Hannes. I am your teacher. ", Mr. Hannes would say. " When I tell you to, please stand up, say your name and tell us where you live. " A blonde-haired girl stood up. " My name is Krissi Reiss! Nice to meet you all, I come from the Utopia District in Wall Rose! " " NEXT! ", our teacher would say. " I-I'm Dean Kirstein! I come from the Stohess District in Wall Sina! ", a brown haired boy would say nervously. " Hi..I'm Noah Braus, can anyone give me free food? ", a light brown-haired boy with glasses would say. " Nevermind, I come from Orvud District in Wall Sina. " H-Hi.. I'm Mark Hoover, a-and I come from villages in Wall Maria.", a black-haired boy would say. " I'm Joey Ymir! And if any of you perverted guys touch my Krissi, ya'll wish you were never born! I come from Trost District in Wall Rose. ", the weird boy I bumped into earlier would say. " M-My name is Leo Leonhardt! I come from Shiganshina District in Wall Maria! ",I'd say. " A-And I'm Alex Arlert! I come from Shiganshina District in Wall M-Maria too! ",Alex would say " Name's, Sophia Braun. I come from the Karanese District in Wall Rose. ", Sophia would say. Soon after introducing everyone, we went to lunch. We sat at a table with my new friends, Mark Hoover and Dean Kirstein. " So...what now guys? ",I asked. " Lets play a game of Truth Or Dare. ",Alex would suggest. " Okay. ",we'd all say. " Okay, Mark. Truth or Dare? ",Alex would ask him. " Dare? ",he'd reply back. " Who do you LIKE? ", Alex would say mischievously. " I-I...like her! ", he stammered nervously, while pointing to a light orange haired girl. " Dude..you like Petra?! Levi likes her too ya know, and he's like the strongest soldier in this school! ",I'd whisper to Mark. " Dean, Truth or Dare? ", Mark would ask him. " Dare. ",he'd reply back. " I dare you to kiss Noah! ",he'd say. " ....",he'd say awkwardly. "W-What?! "